vida adolescente
by cafespla
Summary: trunks es un adolescente que al ya no sentirse querido y darse cuenta de sus problemas recurre a las drogas y al alcohol,espero que les guste ya que es mi primer fic :


Eran las 7 de la mañana empesaba a amanecer en , un chico de 16 años se encontraba profundamente dormido.

PIIIIIIP PIIIIIP!-sonaba el despertador

-agh! No quiero levantarme- decía trunks destruyendo el despertador con una ráfaga de ki

Pasaron 30 minutos y trunks se había quedado dormido de nuevo en eso la puerta de su habitación se abre violentamente

-trunks! Pero mira qué hora es te deberías haber levantado hace 30 minutos, ahora estas retrasado-decía bulma exaltada

-si si solo dame un día mas y destruiré a majin boo- decía trunks entre sueño

-pero trunks despierta, TRUNKSS TRUNKSS!(Agh este niño no hace caso será mejor llamar a vegeta) pensó bulma enfadada

-vegeta puedes venir

-que quieres mujer porque gritas- decía vegeta que se había levantado temprano para entrenar

-es trunks está retrasado y no se quiere levantar

-hmp! No te preocupes yo despierto al mocoso-dijo vegeta entrando al cuarto de trunks

-MOCOSO! Despierta que ya se te hiso tarde-grito vegeta fuertemente

-a a que que pasa!-grito trunks sentándose en la cama

-pues que se te hiso tarde y llegaras retrasado, será mejor que te bañes y te vistas rápido-dijo bulma un poco más calmada

-estaba bien lo hare-decía trunks estirándose y dirigiéndose al baño

Mientras tanto bulma y vegeta se dirigían a la cocina mientras desayunaban junto a bra, en eso baja trunks apurado

-buenos días –grito trunks mientras corría hacia la cocina

-lo siento pero no alcanzo a desayunar así que me comprare algo allá adiós-decía saliendo rápido hacia la preparatoria

-trunks deberás comenzar a levantarte más temprano o sino no desayunaras bien y comerás solo chatarra-decía bulma pero trunks ya se había ido

Mientras tanto en la preparatoria Orange star llegaban varios chicos varios autos se estacionaban, en eso llega trunks en su deportivo se baja y lo encapsula, se dirige hacia la entrada para encontrarse con goten

-hola goten-decía trunks corriendo hacia goten

-hola trunks llegas tarde-decía goten dándose un abraso de amigos

-si lo se jeje es que me quede dormido-decía trunks

-pues tienes suerte de que sea el primer día y no hayan comenzado las clases tan temprano

-pues creo que sí, me salve jeje, bueno vayamos ya al salón de clases-dijo trunks cambiando el tema y dirigiéndose al salón

Los dos chicos se dirigieron al salón de clases, tomaron ha ciento en los bancos de al final y esperaron a que llegara el profesor en ese tiempo de espera justo llego una chica y dio un anuncio a toda la clase

-hola a todos los nuevos mi nombre es mandy y soy la presidenta del comité de bienvenida solo venia para avisarles que hoy en la noche a las 9 se hará una gran fiesta de bienvenida a los nuevos en ''the redstone'' espero que todos vallan la pasaremos genial – dijo una chica

-que genial una fiesta –decía goten emocionado

-si será estupendo la pasaremos de lujo- decía trunks entusiasmado al igual que goten

En eso llega la maestra y ordena a todos tomar asiento. Así pasan las horas hasta que por fin llega la hora de salida y una estampida de chicos se prepara para salir

Todos hablando sobre la fiesta de bienvenida

-pues trunks nos vemos a la noche en la fiesta iré a arreglarme –le dijo goten a trunks dirigiéndose a la salida

-está bien entonces nos vemos a las 8 en corp. Capsule para después ir a la fiesta-dijo trunks buscando la capsula de su auto en su mochila

-está bien nos vemos entonces-le dijo goten a trunks volando hacia las montañas paoz

-bien nos vemos –dijo trunks mientras des encapsulaba su coche último modelo

Así trunks se dirigió hacia corp. capsule, pero había un tráfico terrible haci que se demoro un poco en llegar mientras tanto en la espera se puso a pensar que esta era la primera fiesta a la que iba a ir ,pensó en lo genial que seria y en las chicas que conocería y sin darse cuenta el tiempo paso volando y llego a corp. capsule

-mama papa bra, ya llegue!-grito el peli lila dirigiéndose hacia la cocina

-trunks que bien que llegaste hijo-dijo bulma terminado de cocinar la cena

-hola mami –decía trunks mientras tiraba sus cosas al sofá

-y dime hijo como te fue en la prepa?-decía bulma mientras se sacaba el delantal de cocina

-pues bien no hay mucho que contar un día normal jeje-decia trunks mientras se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina

-a pues qué bien hijo-decía bulma mientras se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina

-hola hermanito –decía la pequeña bra que llegaba corriendo hacia la cocina

-hola bra –decía trunks mientras le daba un abrazo

-hermanito y que llegaste ahora puedes jugar con migo un ratito si si? –decía bra emocionada por la idea de que su hermano jugara con ella

-no lo siento pero hoy no puedo jugar con tigo hermanita otro día será –decía trunks mientras le revolvía el cabello a bra

-hmp! Está bien pero cobrare tu palabra hermanito-decía la pequeña bra cruzándose de brazos (a quien me recuerda xd)

-si si lo hare te lo prometo –decía trunks

Mientras tanto en ese momento llegaba vegeta a la cocina después de su entrenamiento en la cámara de gravedad (pero que sorpresa xd) entro a la cocina y se sentó sin decir una palabra

-hola vegeta ya estaré lista la cena-le decía bulma a vegeta

-hmp! –decía vegeta cruzándose de brazos

-papi papi! Hoy quieres ver una película con migo si si-le decía bra a su padre que se encontraba al lado suyo

-no mocosa no estoy para ver esas tonterías humanas-decía vegeta con los brazo cruzados

-aaaa que malo eres papi, pero no importa algún día veras una película con migo-decía bra en tono desafiante

-eso lo veremos mocosa

En ese momento suena el teléfono celular de trunks, trunks vio el celular y era goten quien lo llamaba

-trunks iras a la fiesta de esta noche a mí ya me dieron permiso-decía goten exaltado

-LA FIESTA! Se me había olvidado por completo pero no te preocupes, demás que me dejan ir –decían trunks que se había olvidado de la fiesta

-pues en ese caso nos vemos a las 8 en tu casa

-si nos vemos, se nos viene una fiesta increíble amigo

-sí y además van a haber muchas chicas lindas

-si es nuestra noche amigo jajaja-decia trunks pensando en la noche que se le venia

-pues entonces nos vemos trunks

-nos vemos goten-decía trunks cortando el celular

-trunks que es eso de la fiesta no nos has dicho nada-le dijo bulma un poco molesta a trunks

-a si jeje se me había olvidado decirte mama, lo que pasa es que harán una fiesta de bienvenida a los nuevos y pues goten y yo tenemos pensado ir- decía trunks un poco nervioso ya que era la primera vez que pedía permiso para una fiesta

-mmm por mi parte está bien, vegeta qué opinas tu

-seria mejor que ese mocoso se pusiera a entrenar

-ahí vegeta tu nunca cambiaras, bueno trunks entonces si puedes ir,pero te cuidas bien si y no hagas travesuras-le dijo bulma a trunks

-pues claro, si que creen yo soy todo un ángel jeje y adema no crees que estoy un poco grande para hacer travesuras-decia trunks emocionado-mama no cenare me iré a arreglar ya que estoy retrasado-dijo trunks dirigiéndose a su habitación

-está bien amor –decía bulma mientras servía la comida-pero que rápido crecen antes pedía permiso para quedarse a dormir a la casa de goten y ahora para ir a fiestas

-hmp! No te preocupes por el mocoso algún día tenia que crecer, ahora dame de comer que tengo hambre-decía vegeta molesto porque no le servían la cena

-si de inmediato veggie –decía bulma sirviendo la cena en la mesa

Así pasaron las horas hasta que eran las 8 trunks se había bañado y vestido se puso unos jeans, unas zapatillas, una camiseta negra y una chaqueta negra estaba listo solo faltaba que llegara goten. Justo a las 8:10 sonó el timbre de corp. Capsule

-vegeta puedes abrí, yo estoy ocupada lavando los platos-dijo bulma

-hmp! Está bien mujer-dijo vegeta abriendo la puerta

-hola tía vegeta como esta?-dijo goten entrando a la casa. Goten venia vestido con, zapatillas unos jeans una camiseta azul y una chaqueta

-pasa mocoso-decía vegeta mientras cerraba la puerta

-hola bulma como estas?-decía goten entrando a la cocina

-ah, ola goten que gusto verte, que guapo te vez por cierto

-jeje gracias bulma-decía goten sonrojándose

-espera llamare a trunks-decía bulma mientras se secaba las manos

-TRUNKS YA LEGO GOTEN!

-SI YA BAJO MAMA!-respondió trunks gritando

-pero que escandalosos son ustedes-dijo vegeta tapándose los oídos, en eso llego trunks y saludo a goten los dos jóvenes ya estaban listos para ir a la fiesta de bienvenida en el club ''the redstone''

-pues la pasaremos increíble trunks

-si habrá muchas chicas y buena muisca será lo mejor –decía trunks emocionado

-si lo mejor de lo mejor

-oye goten dime como lograste que tía milk te diera permiso para ir a la fiesta ella es muy estricta-pregunto trunks que tenía esa súper duda

-jeje pues-poniéndose la mano en la cabeza tan típico de los son-no fue fácil pero lo conseguí…

**Flashback**

_Goten llegaba a casa después de su primer día de escuela estaba un poco cansado por llegar volando, ya que la escuela no se encontraba cerca de la montaña paoz que digamos _

_-mama ya llege-decia goten mientras tiraba su mochila al sofá_

_-goten amor que bien que hayas llegado la cena estará lista en un minuto-decía milk mientras terminaba de servir la cena_

_-goku! A comer ven baja-gritaba milk mientras servía lo ultimo_

_En eso llego goku rápidamente y se sentó (si se trata de comida goku es el primero xd) mientras goten buscaba las palabras para pedirle a su madre permiso para ir a la gran fiesta que se celebraría esa noche. Ya cuando todos estaban comiendo en la mesa goten tomo valor y busco las palabras indicadas para conseguir el permiso_

_-madre sabes hoy el profesor me ha felicitado me dijo que era un excelente alumno y que nunca había tenido a alguien como yo en su clase-decía goten diciendo un pequeña, en realidad gran mentira ya que No le iba muy bien que digamos xd _

_-en cerio pues qué bien hijo, vez que eres buen alumno y de eso los profesores se dan cuenta-decía milk orgullosa_

_-si lo sé mami- decía goten tragando su comida_

_-Em. También hoy el comité de bienvenida di un anuncio sobre la fiesta que se realiza todos los años ,la bienvenida de los alumnos nuevos que se va a realizar en el club ''the redstone''-decia goten nervioso. Que agarró el vaso con agua_

_-a si pues qué bien-dijo milk_

_-así pues yo quería saber si podía ir ya que todos los chicos irán y si no voy no podre tener vida social y si no tengo vida social me sentiré deprimido y si me siento deprimido no podre seguir con mis estudios y me echaron de la prepa y moriré en las calles como un vagabundo-dijo goten exagerando un poquitín las cosas_

_-mm pues no lo creo ahí estarán las muchachas de la capital y se pueden aprovechar de ti, no no iras-decía milk decidida_

_-pero mama por favor me esforzaré hare lo que tú me pidas pero por favor-suplicaba goten_

_-no es no –decía milk_

_-papa tu si me dejaras ir verdad? Por favor dile algo a mama-decía goten buscando todas las alternativas_

_Goku que se mantenía en silencio ya que estaba devorando su comida rápidamente (tan típico de goku) trago para poder hablar_

_-milk no seas mala déjalo se ha esforzado además no quieres que termine como un vagabundo o sí?-decía goku tratando de convencer a milk para que dejara ir a goten_

_-mmm pues tienes razón, está bien puedes ir pero después te esfuerzas en el colegio y te portas bien no te vayas a ir por el mal camino-decía milk amenazante_

_-gracias mama papa gracias, me portare bien(o tratare jeje)son los mejores padres-decía goten emocionado que a la vez terminada de comer-pues ahora me voy a arreglar, gracias por la comida-decía goten mientras se dirigía a su cuarto a arreglarse_

**fin flash back**

-pues y así fue como conseguí el permiso jeje –decía goten con la mano en la cabeza

-pues no fue tan difícil se puede decir que tu padre ayudo mucho

-si o sino todavía estaría rogándole a mi madre jeje

-si ya será mejor que no vayamos

-si eso será mejor

Continuara….


End file.
